


Ipso facto

by Fausthaus



Series: Реквием по Вероне [4]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Ромео поймал себя на мысли, что только в присутствии одного-единственного человека в Вероне он чувствовал себя скованно и стремился никогда с ним не оставаться наедине даже на мгновение
Series: Реквием по Вероне [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675204





	Ipso facto

**Author's Note:**

> Ipso facto (лат.) — В силу самого факта

Ромео никогда не любил бывать на приемах у герцога Вероны. Особенно на утренних приемах, где всегда собиралось очень много людей и где, хотя бы изредка, должен был вместе с матерью появляться и юный Монтекки. Большое количество людей, постоянно находившихся рядом, бросавших на него любопытные взгляды и редко общавшихся с ним, не пугало, но и не радовало. Однако постепенно ему удалось привыкнуть ко всему этому. Хотя он и разделял с некоторого времени мнение своего двоюродного брата, назвавшего как-то подобное времяпрепровождение скучнейшим делом на свете.

Но в который раз Ромео поймал себя на мысли, что только в присутствии одного-единственного человека в Вероне он чувствовал себя скованно и стремился никогда с ним не оставаться наедине даже на мгновение. Насколько свободно шестнадцатилетний Монтекки общался с Меркуцио, настолько ему было трудно порой даже заговорить с его младшим братом. Ромео знал, что Валентин моложе его на два года, но почему-то рядом с племянником принца он никогда не чувствовал этой разницы в возрасте.

Совсем наоборот, иногда казалось, что старше выглядел именно Валентин, он всегда был чересчур серьезен. Порой казалось, что он смотрит на собеседника, но не замечает. Или, напротив, слушает так внимательно, запоминая каждое слово, что лишний раз с ним старались не начинать разговор.

Валентина можно было часто встретить в городе, но он никогда не появлялся на улицах Вероны один, только в окружении личной охраны принца. Однако даже Тибальт, угрюмый и строптивый наглец из дома Капулетти, ни разу не посмел назвать его трусом даже за спиной. Что-то было в этом странном юноше с удивительно темными глазами, что не позволяло думать о нем подобным образом. К тому же все прекрасно знали, что шпагой и особенно кинжалом юный Валентин владеет настолько искусно, что любой выскочка из Капулетти или любой представитель рода Монтекки могли только позавидовать. Этому таланту удивлялись даже его учителя, на которых герцог никогда не жалел золота. И хотя дуэли были строго-настрого запрещены много лет назад, никто не сомневался, что если Валентин захочет встретиться с оскорбившим его человеком, то он это сделает. Но что именно чрезмерно гордый родственник Эскала может принять за оскорбление, никому узнавать не хотелось. Еще и по этой причине жители Вероны стремились как можно меньше иметь дело с младшим племянником принца.

А еще слишком он был похож на Эскала. Ромео помнил, что среди слуг в его доме очень часто шли разговоры, что Валентин вовсе не племянник герцога, потому что чересчур непохож он на Меркуцио, а вот с правителем Вероны, напротив, столько общего, что это не может быть простым совпадением. Но Ромео никогда не верил в подобные вымыслы. Однако это служило еще одной причиной для того, чтобы держаться как можно дальше от родственника принца.

Вот и сейчас, среди лучших людей города, что собрались на прием к веронскому правителю, оживленно беседующих друг с другом, только рядом с Валентином никого не было. Но его это совершенно не заботило. За все утро он ни разу никому не улыбнулся. Валентин вообще почти никогда не выражал прилюдно своих чувств, словно носил маску. Подобие улыбки можно было увидеть на его лице только тогда, когда он видел брата. Хотя очень трудно было не улыбнуться Меркуцио, когда тот появлялся с очередной шуткой или просто упражнялся в остроумии. Но даже когда все смеялись над забавными историями Меркуцио, Валентин продолжал оставаться бесстрастным. Иногда Ромео думал, что смеяться брата Меркуцио просто не научили, словно это было самое ненужное на свете. И Монтекки не сомневался в том, что именно так и считает младший племянник Эскала.

Ромео за своими размышлениями и не заметил, как Валентин оказался рядом. Юноша молча смотрел на Монтекки, не произнося ни слова. Ромео вздрогнул, увидев настолько внимательный взгляд у Валентина, будто он хотел заглянуть ему в душу.

— Приветствую вас, — Ромео поклонился, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Впервые с того момента, как однажды их представили друг другу на одном из балов в чьем-то доме, младший брат Меркуцио проявил к нему интерес.

— Приветствую, — Валентин кивнул в ответ. — Я рад вас видеть в доме дяди. Вы ведь редкий гость здесь, синьор Монтекки. Гораздо чаще я вижу вашего двоюродного брата. — Юноша осмотрелся по сторонам и вновь обернулся к Ромео. — Но сегодня я не заметил его среди гостей. Он не сопровождает вас?

— Бенволио? — Ромео улыбнулся. — Нет, он здесь. Совсем недавно я видел его с Меркуцио. В последнее время я редко могу застать кого-нибудь из них в одиночестве. Меркуцио взял в привычку оттачивать на Бенволио свое остроумие. Порой мне даже кажется, что я становлюсь лишним в их разговоре.

— И ваш брат это терпит? Неужели ему нравится служить объектом шуток для другого человека? Его подобное не раздражает?  
— Бенволио не умеет долго сердиться, — Ромео вновь улыбнулся. — А раздражаться на Меркуцио невозможно. С ним просто очень интересно.

— А вам? — Валентин оглядел Монтекки, словно запоминая все до малейшей подробности. — Вам тоже легко общаться с моим братом?

— С ним весело, — с каждым мгновением Ромео чувствовал себя все неуютнее. Ему очень хотелось уйти подальше от Валентина, но он не мог себе это позволить. А еще вдруг появилось ощущение, что его изучают словно клинок нового кинжала: достаточно ли он хорош, чтобы служить своему хозяину или стоит его выбросить сразу. — Но вы спрашивали о Бенволио, синьор. Мне отыскать его?

— Мне нечего обсуждать с вашим братом, синьор Монтекки. Благодарю за то, что вы сумели скрасить мое одиночество. Надеюсь, я не слишком нарушил ваше, — Валентин слегка кивнул Ромео и направился в сторону вошедшего в комнату Эскала. Монтекки посмотрел ему вслед и облегченно вздохнул.

— Ты застыл как изваяние, Ромео, — раздался вдруг насмешливый голос позади юноши. — Что с тобой?

— Меркуцио, друг мой! Как же я рад тебя видеть! Ты словно глоток свежего воздуха.

— Здравствуй, Ромео, — Меркуцио усмехнулся. — А теперь скажи мне, отчего твои слова звучат столь непонятно. В доме моего дяди в редкий день не распахнуты настежь окна. И задохнуться здесь почти невозможно, даже если этого очень захотеть. Поэтому объясни, что ты подразумевал под своим странным комплиментом или я решу, что ты научился говорить загадками столь же хорошо, как это делаю я.

— Я только что беседовал с твоим братом.

— Валентин заговорил с тобой? — Меркуцио на мгновение нахмурился, а потом рассмеялся. — Не могу поверить, что он удостоил тебя такой чести. Я считал, что подобное невозможно.

— С твоим младшим братом я чувствую себя как обвиняемый перед лицом бесстрастного судьи, уже принявшего решение, которое не принесет мне ничего хорошего. А ведь он просто поинтересовался со мной ли Бенволио. Я никогда не научусь понимать Валентина.

— Поверь мне, Ромео, так будет лучше для тебя. Понимать моего брата слишком обременительно для многих. Общение с ним может дорого стоить любому в этом городе. Для всех, кто живет в Вероне, он слишком странен. И его непохожесть заставляет всех бояться.

— И тебя тоже?

— Нет. С чего мне бояться собственного брата? Это даже звучит нелепо.

— Вы так отличаетесь друг от друга, — Ромео недоуменно взглянул на друга. — Мы с Бенволио и то похожи больше, а ведь не являемся родными братьями.

— Очень часто то, что видят все, не является тем, что есть на самом деле. Валентин слишком умен, чтобы разрешить кому-либо понять его поступки.

— Почему? — Ромео окинул взглядом комнату и увидел Валентина, замершего как тень за левым плечом Эскала. — Почему он так не желает, чтобы узнали, какой он на самом деле? Ведь он остается одиноким. Разве это хорошо?

— Тебе никогда не понять его, Ромео.

— Я знаю, что он никогда не даст мне даже приблизиться к себе, не говоря уже о дружбе. Но ведь быть одиноким — это быть слабым. Не иметь друзей, которым можно все рассказать, на которых можно положиться в трудную минуту. Разве это не проявление слабости?

— Нет, — Меркуцио неожиданно перестал улыбаться и внезапно стал до такой степени похож на своего младшего брата, что Ромео не поверил своим глазам. Ему показалось, что человека, который стоял рядом с ним он никогда не видел. — Валентин самый сильный человек из всех, кто когда-либо находился рядом со мной. Его стойкости можно только позавидовать. Он никогда не свернет с выбранного пути, никогда не изменит своим принципам и не позволит никому усомниться в своем могуществе. Возможно, что сейчас он еще не в полной мере осознал собственную силу, но это скоро произойдет. И я не советую тебе быть рядом с ним в этот момент. Тебе не стоит искать его дружбы. — Меркуцио снова улыбнулся и Ромео облегченно вздохнул. — Мой брат не слишком подходящая компания для тебя, мой юный друг.

— Вот поэтому я совсем не желаю узнавать твоего брата ближе. Он чересчур похож на принца. И именно поэтому я постараюсь быть как можно дальше от него. Ведь я никогда не узнаю, что может прийти ему в голову. Я лучше буду чаще общаться с тобой, ведь тебя я знаю как самого себя. — При этих словах глаза Меркуцио блеснули, и улыбка снова на миг исчезла с его лица. Но Ромео ничего не заметил, он смотрел на одного из своих слуг, что появился в комнате. — Но мне уже пора. Моя мать меня разыскивает.

— Передай синьоре Лукреции поклон от меня, друг мой. А я, — Меркуцио посмотрел вслед Ромео, потом огляделся по сторонам и усмехнулся, — пожалуй, все же спрошу у Тибальта Капулетти, отчего он столь внимательно смотрит на меня все утро.


End file.
